Forsaken X
by Brawn
Summary: Rating so i can play with it. This is years after the X-men have mostly died off. The Mutants of the future have created a device that will allow them to return to the past, and hopefully make it so their future, never comes to pass.
1. The future

Disclaimer- I am not the owner of the show, but I am the ruler of this world in which I write.  
  
Definite A/U If you don't like it be a bum and flame.  
  
Toad hopped onto a wall and shot his tongue grabbing the FoH member's gun and crushing it. He tossed the remains at the man and jumped at him, kicking him through a brick wall. Meanwhile Shadow was standing in a circle of members, trading blows with them, as they were confused. He allowed his shadows to attack and took on the leader himself, using a metal pipe to strike him dead. Reaper wasn't faring quite as well though, carving wide with his scythe to keep them at bay, he was being overwhelmed and they had started to bring forwards grenades and such. He was able to stop them form going off by draining the air around them of oxygen making it impossible for them to go off. Still there began to be too many of them and one got through.  
He shielded his eyes, bracing to take the blow and the pain. But it never came. Instead he looked up to see Axel. He had come through the ground and pulled it down into the earth where it did no harm. Axel moved forward, making the earth consume those in his path.  
A roar was heard and the earth began to rumble as squadrons of tanks were brought forward. The X moved back until they were up against the wall. Reaper looked toward axel, but he shook his head. There was no way he could take them out, way to much mass. The looked like people lined up for the firing squad when a call was heard. It rung crystal clear before silence hung once again. The tanks of course could not have heard it. It was a special note, targeting the X gene and giving a signal.  
A roar was heard that put the tanks to shame as was a crash as a gigantic shape hurled itself into the nearest tank. The tank was flipped and then raised in the arms of a gigantic shape, and thrown at another one as it continued its charge. It crushed everything, tearing chunks off the buildings to destroy even more. Within seconds it was over. And a form emerged from the smoke slowly shrinking back to the size of a normal human.  
He held up a finger for silence as he approached the group. And signaled them to follow him to the open manhole cover beyond the wreckage. One by one they dropped silently into the hole lastly came Reaper. Carefully listening for more reinforcements as he pulled the cover back onto the hole. Then slowly they made their way through the winding corridors back to the town that had once been called Bayville.  
  
That town, was now the focus for nearly every hate crime in the nation, had been renamed, it was no longer Bayville, but Haven. And a haven was exactly what it was. A haven for every mutant, there was no divisions there. No fears of each other. Now there were over five hundred mutants there, along wit about two hundred humans who supported their cause.  
Every month a new mutant was picked to join a faction of the Special Forces that it had been necessary to create. Each faction had four members. But if it was a mission of dire importance one more was sent. Mind you, he could, in most of the mutant's opinion do the mission better by himself.  
Toad, Shadow, Axel, and reaper where the main faction. Out of mission they were normal Todd Tolansky, Timothy Madrox, Micheal Tountro, and Jeremy. Four people who were fighting to protect the rights of those who deserved life. And of course the agent who was sent as the backup was Brawn, no real name, just Brawn. There were rumors about him throughout the town. That he had a past that he refused to remember. That he had another power, one of unimaginable power. They called the power many things, but one day he had spoken one word. Fury. So this is what it was mostly called. It was the only word he had ever uttered that had anything to do with what had happened before the gene war. They had set up in operation in an underground bunker underneath the ruins of a mansion. It was Brawn who had brought them to the bunker; it was brawn that had saved them from the mass genocide. It was said that there was once a team, a team that fought for the rights of mutants, but saving humans. It was said that they battled another team; lead by one that could warp the ways of metal. But no one believed these stories, legends, and myths now. No one but those who knew the truth. Todd, Brawn, Timothy, few others, and those three were the only ones that dared live above ground. They had begun to rebuild the mansion that was said to have stood for the peace of humans and mutants together. Though no body believed the stuff of suck story tales Brawn had chosen to model their factions off the myths. The team with Toad, Axel, Shadow, and Reaper where X. Then there was the Brotherhood, and the acolytes as well as countless others through out the world. No one knew how many, except Brawn.  
  
Months passed and the new mansion was finished, a sublight force field to protect form normal attacks and miles of underground tunnels that went as far as New York. As Brawn called the first counsel inside the huge chamber that had been underneath the chamber, Brawn spoke, "This room," his voice seemed as though it was dusty form not being used. "Was once called cerebro," as he said it he looked right at toad, who was hanging his head silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "This room, was used by the X-men." He looked out over the leaders of the factions, "that's right, it is no legend, the X-men did exist, as did the brotherhood, and the acolytes. And it was the fighting between them that killed them. That it why we are remembered as the bad guys, the evil, Satan's own... But I say to you, we will not stand for it, which is why I'm leaving you. Spyke is in charge as I leave." He looked toward the man that had once been an X-men. Slowly Spyke bowed his head and lifted his eyes, "I will do my best, and that is all I can promise." Brawn nodded slowly, "that is all anyone can ask of you. I know that it will be safe for me to leave with you in charge. Now, who will come with me?" They looked at him astonished; he never needed help, yet he was requesting the service of those around him. Surprising everyone the first to stand and volunteer was the young mutant Reaper. No one doubted his courage but the question of his skill was often disputed. Brawn gave the first smile they had ever seen grace his lips and nodded. Next to stand and volunteer was a girl by the name of Passion. She was 18 and had gained her rank through power and hard work. She had telekinesis and the ability to see the near future. Also to join was Enigma, a mutant with the power to make another see visions of whatever he wanted. As always his snow-white cat was perched on his shoulder, in sharp contrast to his red eyes. Others volunteered but he shook his head, "I have already taken more than I should, I trust that those left will honor our memory by fighting harder." He surveyed the somber room with a slight grin. "forge, come with me..." The aging scientist followed Brawn, Enigma, and Reaper from the room. "Oh my god, what is it?" Passions response to the machine in front of them was all that could be expected. It was a large door, lighting shot from the top to the bottom. It was glowing slightly. "That groovy little thing is what I've been cooking up for the last ten years" He looked grimly after he spoke those words, "it's a time machine. It will take you back to the time of the X-men" Their eyes opened wider as they finally realized what it was they had volunteered to do. Enigma was the first to recover," wait, so we're going to meet the X-men?" Brawn nodded slowly. "bloody fucking amazing."  
  
I want a fair amount of reviews to finish writing this, I used to write a lot but now I'm busy, so I need to know my work is appreciated to continue a story. 


	2. Still the future

Ok reviewers. Enigma- dude I know you? This man right here is where I got Enigma from, of course all the good parts about him I made up. So give credit to him and me (mostly me ()  
  
Athena Alpha- WHY? Well to be perfectly honest Todd is my second favorite, and I figured with Evan down in the sewers he wouldn't have been killed with the rest of them. Btw just to piss you off im gonna mention how cliché your pairings in stories are.  
  
StormPietro- I had forgotten how stories appear when you upload them; ill try to make it better this time. And the reason I asked is because I don't want to write a story that nobody wants to read; it's a waste of time.  
  
DemonRouge- aces to you!  
  
StAte- You get a cookie.  
  
Dan- gotta keep you waiting a bit longer, sorry.  
  
Enigma- ::whacks with large metal pole:: you are becoming a nuisance no?  
  
Melissa- ahhh the genius behind Passion, also not to make you others seem unimportant, but the main reason im continuing the fic. Hope ill make you happy with my portrayal of her.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own x-men, but I do own Brawn and Reaper.  
  
This isn't gonna make you happy but I don't care. This is a short chapter, I like the length but I doubt you guys do. I just wanted to get some more writing in before they leave Chpt 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brawn moved quickly, not waiting for the others reactions to wear off. Walking to the left he entered what the other mutants called the war room, they said it was because one could fight a war with the things inside.  
  
Slowly Jeremy followed, then Passion and finally Enigma who was having trouble pulling him self away from the glowing door. They stepped in to see that Brawn had already donned a vest of the adamantium-entwined vests that Forge had created. They each grabbed a duffel bag and began to fill it with whatever they thought they would need.  
  
Enigma grabbed a grayish-silver vest and pulled it over his black shirt. He also pulled a seismic pulse rifle and an old colt 22. out of the weapons depot and tossed it in. Grabbing a couple of the generic civilian clothes that had been updated in more conventional ways such as flame retardant, water resistant, etc, he tossed them into it as well. Looking around he saw the others were finishing up as well.  
  
Jeremy had grabbed his scythe and was wearing it strapped to his back over his black vest. He had a bag more fully packed than Enigma, lumps made by grenades were easily visible and there was a hole, which a staff was poking through.  
  
Passion had opted for lavender body armor and had a bag that still appeared to have a lot of room. She had an assault rifle in her hands and the bag slewed over her shoulder. She had a look on her face that was slightly confused, as if deciding to ask a question. She did, "So, what exactly is the mission."  
  
They all looked toward brawn who had taken on a look of near soullessness. As all three of them averted their eyes a shiver ran down their spine. "We will destroy the being that defeats the X-men, The brotherhood, and the Acolytes." Reaper started to ask more but a look from Enigma told him it was probably best to shut up.  
  
Brawn walked out of the war room followed closely by the others. Forge was making the final calculations on the time machine. His fingers moved faster then the eye could see as the figures scrolled down the screen. He had a sullen look on his face. Reaper could tell that he knew something about the mission that he didn't like but another glance from Enigma kept him quiet.  
  
Forge stopped abruptly and brawn asked, "Are we ready?" Forge looked at him, nodding slowly. Brawn only turned making no other comment.  
  
Forge felt it necessary to explain though, "I can be exactly sure where you'll come out, only that its before all this shit started to happen." He was very nervous, and he didn't use any hippie lingo, which showed the others just serious this way.  
  
Brawn drew the sword that he had dubbed Excalibur from the sheath on his back. Looking back once he strode forward. The others followed close behind, likewise drawing weapons.  
  
Though not a one of them spoke it aloud Reaper got the distinct impression that this was one mission they wouldn't be returning home from. He allowed the darkness to radiate from him as he raised his scythe and prepared to venture forth with people he didn't know yet trusted with his life.  
  
One by one they stepped forth through the glowing door. None of them looking back, determination etched on their faces. Forge watched them go, knowing that they were the ones whom would either succeed or fail. He watched the door for a long time, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag he turned away. And he strode back into reality, into the fight for their lives. And for the first time he truly understood.  
  
You like, you no like? Whatever drop me a review.  
  
Aces. 


	3. Darkness in light

State- thanks for another review, yea it could have been on the other one, but I decided that I like the length so am gonna keep doing chapters that size.  
  
DemonRouge- thanks for you approval.  
  
Cookies to both of you!  
  
Disclaimer- I do own my ocs in the fic but not X-men evolution.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All they knew was blackness. And it seemed that all the ever had known was blackness as well. They were consumed, and barely alive. But not one. One was comfortable in darkness, know it all his life.  
  
He floated, eyes wide open, in his own world. The others around him, all floating along. A young girl, knees clutched to her chest silently weeping. A young man, eyes shut tight muttering and grasping his head with one hand, the other slowly petting a long dead cat. And the last, not floating but flying, as though in a constant state of alert, though his eyes were shut he seemed to see.  
  
The one comfortable wondered aloud, knowing that if his companions heard they would not be able to answer. "Is it still working?" He arched his back as though stretching. And was very suddenly surprised by a voice not his own.  
  
"All...almost, there." The voice was dry as though it hadn't tasted water in days. The being who was flying seemed to look through everything, as though he had see it all before. "close... your eyes."  
  
Without having to think they were closed, and with it all semblance of the peace he had known shattered. He saw things flying by, event taking place, again, and again. He saw the history of the human race.  
  
He saw an African giving a speech to an enraptured audience, and just as quickly saw that same man laid in the ground. He saw great cannons roaring to life as tired farmers fought like soldiers. He saw the slaughter that had occurred through two world wars. He saw death of people young, and of people old.  
  
But he also saw a young boy learn to ride a bicycle. A girl experiences her first kiss. A grandparent recounting the tales of the past for young ears. A mother holds her newborn son in her arms and kisses its forehead. Two people madly in love kissing lovingly after the priest speaks those six words.  
  
He saw it all and it was so terrible and beautiful that tears sprang to his eyes. So much was revealed in those moments and so many questions bred. But one was most prominent. Why? And that one thought tore through his head, making it impossible for reason to exist. And then it was over. Done without any proof that it was ever there. And with his eyes still tightly closed he knew that they were there.  
  
He opened his eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks, slowly turning to ash before they could fall. And there was light; they were in a sunny field outside of what looked to be a park. He could pick up the laughter of children to his left, through a row of trees.  
  
You like? You know like? Drop me a review.  
  
Aces 


	4. X Time

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men, but most of the main chars I do, so mad props to the nogg'in  
  
Brawn recovered the quickest, seeming to shake the despair from his body as though shedding a coat. Next to rise was Passion, still unable to stop shaking but determinedly standing up. Enigma followed closely, though Reaper still lay curled in a fetal position.  
  
"Get up..." Brawn spoke with no emotion. They knew he was feeling the same despair that they were; they knew that he could keep it at bay, so they should too.  
  
Reaper rose slowly leaning heavily upon his scythe. His breathing came in short rasps, his eyes darted form one to the next as though seeing them for the first time. He ambled over to the nearest tree and quickly shed his glove. Reaching out he need to feel the pull. He was inches away...  
  
Brawns hand snatched his seconds before he touched. Immediately reaper was filled with the surging strength of Brawn. Brawn grew distance, his legs wobbling nearly imperceptibly, and then he pulled away. Reaper vision had cleared, his legs become surer.  
  
"Don't make your presence known..." Brawn was breathing slowly but seemed to recover quickly. "Enigma, put a shield over all of us, I mean complete shield, vision, telepathy, infrared, sonar, the whole deal, got it? Passion I need a scan of all the minds in the immediate area. Tag hostiles and friendlies. Reaper you're with me."  
  
They dropped all of the bags into the nearest bushes, gathering anything that they might need from them beforehand. Enigma stood in the middle hands on his temples extending the shield. Passion stood nearer to a grove of trees in a similar position. Reaper and Brawn had however moved toward the source of the noise that they had heard earlier.  
  
Reaper wore sunglasses, though it was cloudy, he needed to cover his eyes so that he would not be recognized as a mutant. Though Brawn had warned them of the dangers of using their powers with Professor Xavier's Cerebro around they needed to do what was necessary.  
  
Brawn seemed to be completely nonchalant, seemingly chatting it up with Reaper about the weather, where he was actually using a code that they all knew to describe the abilities of the possible hostiles in the area. Passion was directly feeding him information form their heads so that he would have an advantage.  
  
Reaper noticed something to his right and smoothly altered his gait so that he could see better. A boy with blue hair was fiddling with something on his wrist. He could see that it was a watch but instinct told him that it was something more. And he also couldn't dismiss the smell of sulfur.  
  
Brawn noticed and commented accordingly, "NightCrawler, Kurt Wagner, he's the son of the shape shifter known as mystique." He was a formidable opponent under most circumstances but Brawn knew his weaknesses and knew how easy it would be to bring him down. "Just make sure he doesn't notice us."  
  
Reaper nodded and looked away, keeping his eyes trained in the direction while with his glasses he appeared to be looking forward. He begun to whistle a tune that he had heard somewhere, but a glance at Brawn made his drop it immediately.  
  
"Where did you learn to whistle?" Brawn hadn't heard whistling in over three years, and it had unexpectedly taken him back. His past was not a place to tread, not lightly, not at all.  
  
Review or not, up to you, peace and aces. 


End file.
